My world, My reality
by DanailerEmily
Summary: Dos vidas, dos mundos, dos realidades, un gran muro nos divide, ¿Aun crees que debemos estar juntos?


_**Aviso: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, son de Mondo Media y sus creadores, este fic no esta destinado a una copia de otro, simplemente es sacado de mi mente.**_

Holoooo a todos *w* ! acabo de volver a FANFICTION ! – Se escucha música de terror – Lo se… hace tanto no estaba por aca… pero de sicopata nadie me lo quita *W* ! bueno bueno… con respecto a mi fic anterior… no lo segui porque no he encontrado el cuaderno donde lo anote ._. ! ok péguenme x.x ! weno al grano !

Esta idea me ha rondado por la cabeza durante muchos años y me parecio la hora de mostrarla… y mas aun con estos tan geniales personajes *o* ! ojala a nadie le paresca una idea rara… como era muy niña he tratado de recordarlo lo mas que puedo pero… cuesta e-eUuuu

No saben lo que me costo ponerle titulo a esta cosa… asi que si no le viene… pues discúlpenme ;_; !

Weno… como sea… a leer se a dicho nwn ! ojala les guste este lindo esfuerzo…

* * *

_*****Flaky*****_

"_No quiero irme…"_

- ¡Apresúrate! La nueva casa nos espera…

"_Quiero estar aquí para siempre…"_

- Ya vamos llegando hija… prepárate para tu nuevo hogar…

"_Solo quería no llamar la atención…"_

- ¿Flaky? ¿Te sucede algo? Estas muy pensativa.

- ¿Eh? No madre… no pasa nada.

"_Solo quería ser invisible…"_

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si papa… solo estoy… n-nerviosa… por el nuevo hogar…

"_Hasta que llegue y te conocí…"_

- Solo un par de minutos y llegaremos – Escuchaba que decía mi madre en el puesto de co-piloto mientras mi padre con gran destreza de conductor lograba subir las colinas para llegar a la tan anhelada casa que por fin era nuestra. – Vas a conocer a muchos amigos ahora.

Me hubiera encantado decir en ese mismo momento que quería volver a nuestra antigua casa sencilla y pequeña, pero por tantas veces que lo he repetido ya me he llegado a cansar. Veía por la ventana como el campo y los arboles pasaban por el lugar, no podía dejar de pensar el porque me mudaba de hogar, antes vivía en una casa sencilla y normal, bastante cerca de la ciudad, no puedo decir que el lugar era perfecto pero allí se podía vivir tranquilo, sin mayores complicaciones. ¿Para qué mudarnos de esa pequeña villa donde todos nos conocían y nos querían? Respuesta fácil y sencilla: Dinero.

- Querido… ¿Cómo van los negocios de New York? – Preguntaba mi mama, jamás dejaban de hablar del tema del trabajo.

- Pues bastante bien… logre convencer al empresario para que sea nuestro socio… - Decía mi padre sin quitar vista al frente pero con una sonrisa bastante codiciosa.

Mi padre y mi madre por bastante tiempo no tuvieron empleo, generando grandes crisis económicas para mi familia, algunos días no teníamos que comer, mi madre buscando maneras de ganar dinero comenzó a vender perfumes y colonias, en cambio mi padre con un par de tarros y esponjas comenzó a lavar autos. Quizás no teníamos dinero, pero esos días sí que eran felices pero no todo se quedó así. Poco a poco mi padre y mi madre empezaron a crecer, mi madre creo sus propios productos generando más clientela y atención de muchos contribuyentes, en cambio mi padre comenzó a comprar maquinas a la vez que iba creciendo hasta tener una cadena de empleados y ambos tener sus propias empresas. Quizás ahora tengamos el dinero, pero esos días felices se perdieron casi completamente.

¿Quién soy yo? Pues su hija, su pequeña hija de 14 años que la sobreprotegen hasta el día de hoy, mi nombre es Flaky, una chica que le cuesta socializar por ser demasiado tímida para todo. Mi modo de pensar es totalmente diferente a mi modo de ser, bueno, nadie demuestra cómo es uno por dentro ni a la persona que se le tiene más confianza… ¿O sí? Aunque a veces realmente soy tímida y sumisa, no me gusta llamar la atención ni estar en lugares con mucha gente.

- Llegamos Flaky…

Vi por la ventana, distinguí entre tanto verde unas rejas negras y blancas aproximándose, poco a poco se distinguía los grandes pilares y paredes que tapaban el inmenso lugar (que tardamos bastantes minutos antes de llegar a la entrada) hasta verse una pequeña caseta de guardias vigilando muy bien la zona, mi padre paro el auto frente a un inmenso portón con bastantes detalles hermosos y refinados, el guardia salió y dando un gesto de aprobación, el portón se abrió dando paso al lugar que tanto mis padres querían y entramos, dentro la impresión del lugar me dejo atónita, una gran he inmensa fuente se posiciono justo en frente de nosotros, parecía un geiser gigante que a sus lados el agua cambiaba de color de celeste a una cristalina, a paso de ella el camino se dividía en una gran rotándola, todo parecía un gran parque de un multibillonario pero solo se trataba de un patio de condominio, me fije mejor y no deje de notar la vegetación del lugar hasta que de golpe comencé a ver grandes casas lujosas, todas de distinta forma y diseño arquitectónico pero todas bellas y detallistas. Me asombre demasiado, sabía que mis padres querían comprar una gran casa pero nunca espere algo muy parecido a una mansión.

- Creo que quedaste sin palabras ¿Verdad hija? – Soltó una risita mi padre de esas con malicia. – Queríamos darte una gran sorpresa…

- Q-Q-Que… g-gran… sorpresa… - Dije demasiado titubeante pero sin dejar de admirar las grandes casas que se cruzaban por mi vista.

Creí que las casas seria eternas pero solo pasaron una antes de que se detuvieran frente a una en particular, de color beige algo rosado, sus ventanas y puertas eran de una decoración tipo a lo aristocrático, una linda combinación a lo moderno y a las artes, la gran casa era de tres pisos con balcón (aunque en verdad era bastante alta y espaciosa), terraza hacia el campo y el atardecer, algunos pilares y piso de piedras que se dirigen a la puerta de entrada, siendo esta una gran puerta café con muchos detalles parecido a las raíces, la forma de la casa era de distintas proyecciones, algunas habitaciones más en la planta baja que en la alta dándole profundidad y detalle, atrás alcance a notar un pequeño patio lujoso para pasar el rato y un columpio blanco al lado de un rosal que me llamo mucho la atención.

- Q-Que… c-casa… - No sabía que decir, creo que mi cara mostraba una sorpresa indescriptible.

- Esta es la villa R&P Flaky… es bastante grande el lugar así que no te pierdas ¿sí? – Dijo mi mama guiñándome el ojo, sabia a lo que se refería, para mí era sencillo perderme.

- S-Si ma… - Atine a decir aun algo ida en mi admiración.

- Jejeje… Flaky… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a conocer algunos amigos mientras ordenamos adentro? Pronto vendrán los de mudanza a ordenar pero por mientras ve a divertirte un rato. – Me sonrió con ternura y poco después llegaron los grandes camiones de mudanza. – Permiso… debo asegurarme de todo. – Se retiró.

- Y-Yo… ir… a… conocer… ¿¡CONOCER!? – Casi me voy de espaldas, como lo dije no era buena socializando, y ahora mi timidez me dominaba nuevamente. Mire a mi madre, sin más me acerque a ella preguntándole – Ma… e-en v-verdad… ¿D-Debo ir?

- Si… de nada serviría estar en un condominio así si no tendrás amigos, en ese caso nos hubiéramos comprado una mansión, ¡solo por ti estamos aquí! – La vi avanzar hacia mi padre hasta que en uno de los camiones un hombre se bajó y empezaron a conversar con ellos.

Mis manos me empezaron a sudar levemente al igual que mi pequeño nerviosismo comenzaba a surgir, estaba segura que mis padres no me permitirían volver si por lo menos conocer a alguien así que muy despacio y a paso tembloroso comencé a caminar por el extenso patio del condominio. Sin perder de vista mi casa para no perderme camine hacia la gran fuente, quizás si iba a la entrada a más de alguien me encontraría. Camine hacia allá y al poco rato comencé a sentir una risita, nerviosa me escondí rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos del lugar mirando de quien se trataba, espere un rato pero me fije que nadie se asomaba ni aparecía, creí que fue un juego de mi imaginación y suspire, a punto de pararme mire a mi lado, lo único que vi fueron unos grandes ojos rosados mirándome directamente, de la impresión me asuste y me impulse hacia atrás yéndome rodando hacia fuera de los arbustos.

- ¡Jijijiji! ¡Te pille! – Escuche de la persona que me asusto. – Wow… ¡Pero que hermoso cabello! Una pelirroja…

- Kya… - Con dolor me senté en el suelo sobándome la espalda. – E-Eso… dolió… - Mire a la persona que me había asustado, era una chica de mi edad más o menos, su cabello era rosado y corto con un moño rojo, su sonrisa inocente iba de oreja a oreja, usaba una blusa blanca con algunos detalles rosados y falda corta rosa. – ¿E-Eh?

- ¡Hola chica nueva! – Me saludo con mucha simpatía acercándose más mirándome a los ojos. – Wow… ¡Tus ojos también son rojos! Que hermosos…

- ¿¡E-Eh!? – Me hice atrás levemente sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban levemente por los nervios.

- ¡Jijijiji! – Me dio la mano ayudándome a pararme, me quede inmóvil mirándola pero con la cabeza levemente agachada en cierta desconfianza. – Soy Giggles, ¡Mucho gusto!

- Y-Yo… F-Flaky…

- ¿Flaky? – Me miro extrañada pero sin quitar su sonrisa – Que extraño nombre… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- M-Mi madre… s-se llama así… - Desvié un poco la mirada, no quería hablar de mi pero la inocencia de esa niña me convencía cada vez más.

- Madre… ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? – Dijo con su sonrisa, sin más me invito a sentarme un poco más allá en el pasto donde habían unas azucenas bellas.

- Splendont… así s-se llama…

- Uhm… ¿Cuál es tu casa…? – Le apunte donde estaban los camiones de mudanzas, vi como sacaban algunos sillones muy decorados pero más de ello nada. – Oh… es muy bonita… - Me miro sonriente otra vez, de la nada se acercó mucho a mi nuevamente haciéndome levemente hacia atrás. – Flaky… ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

- ¿E-Eh? ¿A-A-Amiga? – Me tomo de imprevista pero le sonreí leve tapándome un poco el rostro con la manga de mi chaleco sin saber mucho que decirle en realidad. – S-Si… - Musite levemente, creí que seria buena oportunidad para buscar amigos.

- ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Wiiiii! – Se paró rápido tomándome de la muñeca y levantándome de mi puesto para después ir corriendo por el lugar. – Ven… ¡Apresúrate! ¡Te presentare a todos!

- ¿¡A todos!?

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, demasiado sin saber lo que podría venirme después con las nuevas personas que me encontraría y esta niña tan sonriente, ¡Por favor! ¡Que no sean personas tan malas conmigo!

_*****Flippy*****_

- ¡HEEEEY! ¡ME ESTAN ROBANDO! – Sentí el grito del dueño de casa, inmediatamente tome todas las cosas de valor que pude sin dejar de mirar como el tomaba un cuchillo para defender sus pertenencias. - ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

- Idiota… - Susurre sacando mi cuchillo de caza entre mis ropas rotas militares chocando ambas armas de manera destellante en la casa con poca iluminación. – Ahora…

- ¡WAZAAAAAA! – Apareció por detrás del hombre uno de mis compañeros con un sartén pegándole en toda la parte superior de la cabeza cayendo aturdido al suelo y desmayado. – Jajajaja, me debes una Flippy…

- Hey Lifty… - Apareció con una bolsa llena de objetos el hermano gemelo del atacante del hombre. - ¿Por qué un sartén?

- ¿Eh? – Miro en sus manos el arma que había usado. – Fue lo primero que vi Shifty… bueno… lo venderé a algún precio barato como arma mortal… ¡JA! – Se puso en pose victoriosa mientras pescaba otra bolsa guardando más cosas.

- Recuerden bien… es mitad y mitad… ¿Esta bien? – Los mire a ambos sonriente pero confiado, más de alguna vez había salido con ellos a uno que otro robo pero siempre lograban estafarme.

- ¡Si Si! ¡Lo sabemos! – Tomaron las bolsas preparándose para escapar. – Apresúrate…

- Okey…

Tome las bolsas con las pertenencias, sin más por la parte trasera de la casa o casucha salimos por una ventana, subimos al techo con agilidad para saltar la reja y llegar a la calle, salimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos por las extensas villas pobres de R&P, una villa pobre llena de personas que no sale de lo denigrante y de la pobreza, en cada de las extensas calles comúnmente se veía uno que otro enfrentamiento, robos con violencia e incluso violaciones y servicios de prostitutas. Era todo horrible allí y la única forma para surgir era de dos formas: Irse de aquel lugar o que el más fuerte sobreviva.

- Flippy, ¿Dónde venderemos estas cosas? – Me dijo Shifty, a diferencia de su hermano, él tenía un sombrero, pero ambos coincidían en apariencias, cabello verde oscuro y ojos de mismo color, usaban una camisa y unos pantalones algo gastados y unas zapatillas que daban mucho que desear.

- ¿Qué te parece en el otro barrio? Allí donde están los ricos de verdad… - Note que ambos pararon de correr y se quedaron mirando, yo me detuve y los mire. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Se quedaron ambos pensativos.

- No serviría de mucho… - Se atrevió a decir Shifty aun pensativo. – No… sería un suicidio prácticamente… ¿No has visto sus guardias?

- ¡Iremos! – Grito Lifty agarrando su bolsa con ansias.

- ¿No escuchas verdad?

- ¡Piensa! ¡TODO EL DINERO QUE NOS DARAAAAAN! – Se lo veía babeando y a la vez apegándose más a Shifty tratando de convencerlo.

- … - Vi como babeaba también muy feliz, de seguro que pensó en el dinero y su codicia lo supero. - ¡Vamos!

- ¡Wii! Aps… pero antes… - Lifty nos agarró a ambos de los hombros mirándonos y sonriéndonos con malicia. – Solo vendámosle a los niños… si le vendemos a los adultos nos echaran de pataditas de allí…

- Está bien… vamos… - Dije decidido pero después recordé algo y me tome la cabeza, sin más los vi. – Chicos… ¿Les parece si vamos en la tarde? Aún es temprano… y… debo hacer… cosas… - Dije a lo muy esquiva tratando de que no se interesaran en el tema.

- ¿Da? ¿Otra vez? – Dijo casi de inmediato Lifty – Tú y tus extraños problemas Flippy… eres raro… pero está bien iremos a la tarde cuando salen todos a jugar… igual tenemos un par de cosas que hacer con mi hermano – Rio con malicia.

- El Señor Lumpy a esta hora está trabajando… así que le haremos una pequeña visita… - Dijo Shifty riéndose de la misma forma. Generalmente a esa hora iban a robarle por lo distraído que era ese hombre y la manera de traer cosas de valor a su hogar.

- Okey… vallan… a las 4 en el gran muro… ¡Bye!

Me fui corriendo de allí, busque en la bolsa de mi botín con la posibilidad de encontrar un reloj o algo que marcara la hora, apenas lo divise lo observe, la hora marcaba las 12:30 de la tarde y tuve que acelerar más mi carrera, esquivando algunos pobladores y ver más o menos lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no sé cuántos robos, tráficos, muertos, violaciones vi, pero eran demasiadas, esta villa era conocida por ser la más peligrosa del país, no habían policías, no había seguridad, no había nada. El gobierno desesperado por lograr acabar con la delincuencia y los múltiples tráficos hicieron demasiados intentos, todos fallidos terminando por anexar la villa del país colocando un gran muro de piedra, aproximadamente de 20 metros de alto y un grosor de 1.29 metros. Solo se puede salir con permiso, y los alimentos para todos llegan mensualmente. No hay electricidad, de noche es todo oscuro y solo algunas vagas fogatas iluminan la vecindad de miseria que vivo.

Llegue a mi casa, una un poco precaria de un piso con reja de madera, entre muy callado tratando de que la puerta no crujiera por el frio, me aproxime a un rincón donde tenía un pequeño cajón con llave, tome mi boina de militar sacando de un bolsillo falso la llave, sin más la abrí y deje mi botín en ese lugar otra vez sellándolo, todo en absoluta cautela. Me pare dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada que se encontraba abierta, quizás mi madre estaría tendiendo la ropa lavada, ya que fijándome bien había ropa mojada en un alambre cerca de allí, entre buscándola con la vista, vi si estaría en la precaria cocina, donde contaba solo con un lavamanos, una mesa de madera gastada y una pequeña estufita a gas donde hacia alguna de las tantas comidas en polvo que nos daba el gobierno, pocas veces se veía alguna verdura o algún trocito de carne, solo el gusto estaba a nuestra disposición. No la encontré allí, me preocupe un poco, ¿La abran asaltado?, ¿La estarían violando?, o quizás…

- Flippy… ¿Eres tú? – Escuche en el patio trasero la vocecita de mi madre. - ¿Flippy?

Ya voy mamá – Suspire aliviado mientras me dirigía al patio hasta encontrarla, tenía amarrado su cabello con una moña negra, estaba con su delantal y su vestido largo lavando la ropa en una fuente de plástico, sus manos ya se veían moradas por la fría agua que usaba, refregando la ropa hasta sacar toda la suciedad posible. - ¿Te ayudo? Te vez muy cansada…

- No te preocupes cariño… - Me dirigió la mirada, note sus ojeras y su expresión de cansancio. – Yo puedo sola…

- No… - Le negué levantando una de las fuentes que tenía ya la ropa lavada y mojada. – Iré a tender esta ropa ¿sí? Así te alivio la carga ma…

Me di media vuelta yendo otra vez por la cocina y después al living, para ir a la calle pero algo me hizo detenerme, escuche un fuerte portazo en una de las habitaciones de la casa, mire el suelo y de la calle hasta la habitación frente al baño había un camino de sangre, como si hubieran arrastrado un cuerpo, suspire, sin más seguí derecho hacia el alambrado colocando la ropa tranquilo. Mire hacia la calle atento a que si alguien se atreviera a causar algún problema o que el señor que le fuimos a robar me hubiera reconocido y despertado y viniera a buscar sus cosas pero…

- ¿Flippy? – Escuche una voz familiar que me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? – Busque quien me hablaba hasta detectarlo, se trataba de uno de nuestros amigos, Nutty, un chico de cabello verde claro que a cada segundo tiene algo dulce en su boca, se encontraba descalzo, con unos pescadores y una polera verde rota en la manga derecha, lo que más destacaba de él era que uno de sus ojos era de un color amarillo y el otro de un color esmeralda. – Hola Nutty… que temprano te veo aquí…

- ¡Je! Me topé con Shifty y Lifty, iban muy apresurados a robarle al estúpido de Lumpy ¡Je! – Se rasco un poco la cabeza sacándose una paleta dulce de ella y comenzando a comérsela. – Me dijeron que estabas aquí así que vine a verte…

- Sería mejor que te fueras - Dije cortante. – Sabes que a esta hora no es seguro…

- ¡Je! ¡Lo sé! Pero me dijeron que me asegurara que estuvieras acá… ¿Irán a los lados ricos? – Me pregunto sonriente y guiñándome el ojo.

- Si… ¿Vas a acompañarnos verdad? – Le sonreí aunque no con muchas ganas preocupado de algún peligro.

- Mis dulces se están acabando… Giggles debe darme más, ¡Obvio que voy! – Lo vi saltando de emoción mientras sacaba entre sus ropas otro dulce más. En verdad me pregunto de dónde saca tantas golosinas. - ¿A qué hora acordaron?

- A las 4… procura ser puntual que no esperaremos a nadie… - Seguí tendiendo la ropa.

- ¡Oki doki! – Se dio media vuelta para irse pero se quedó quieto unos segundos y se dio media vuelta nuevamente. – Oye… ¿A que van allá? No creo que sea algo tan importante como… mis… ¡DULCES! – Saco otro caramelo de su bolsillo echándoselo a la boca, después continuo hablándome. – Saben que es peligroso y…

- Lo sabemos – Le interrumpí antes de que hablara lo que teníamos todos más que claro. – Solo venderemos lo que robamos… a los niños… solo ello…

- ¿Niños? ¿Crees que son idiotas? A pesar de su edad son bastante inteligentes Flippy…

- ¡Ja! Solo tienen entre… 10 y 14… - Le sonreí muy confiando. – ¡Solo son unos niños mimados que no conocen la realidad en la que vivimos nosotros Nutty!

- No… hasta en la edad estas equivocado… después veras como es el otro lado… que yo sepa nunca has ido… ¿o sí? – Me miro con cierta incógnita.

- ¡Claro que he ido! – Mentí, realmente ni siquiera sabía por dónde pasaban esa gran muralla al otro lado. – No soy idiota…

- Uhm… - Dudo unos segundos, pero después recapacito y sonrió – A las cuatro en el gran muro… - Se dio media vuelta y se fue al fin.

Suspire aliviado, no quería que nadie se acercara a mi o por lo menos a mi hogar con el gran peligro que se encuentra dentro de él, un gran secreto que casi nadie sabe o conoce…

¿Quién soy yo? Soy Flippy, un chico de 18 años que roba para obtener algo de dinero para su esforzada madre que trata de sacarnos adelante en una villa del demonio que la sociedad detesta sin compasión, si, confieso que he matado pero siempre por defender, nunca para dañar, aunque…

Sentí un ruido a mi espalda, escuche como la puerta de la habitación se habría, ¿Tan rápido se había aburrido de su víctima?, fui corriendo hacia donde mi madre desesperado, no, no dejare que la dañe, ¡No nuevamente!

**_***Flaky***_**

No sé cuánto corrimos ni cuanto nos demoramos pero apenas se detuvo me deje caer agotada, el lugar era espacioso y yo no tenía buena resistencia física que digamos, trate de recobrar el aliento antes de levantar la mirada y ver otra vez esos ojos rosados que estaban encima mío, me hice hacia atrás rodando nuevamente y quedando tirada en el suelo. Realmente me veía ridícula.

- ¡Jijijiji! Eres tan divertida Flaky… - Me dio la mano ayudándome a pararme. – Te asustas con facilidad… y estas a cada segundo sonrojada.

- ¡N-No es… cierto! – Me tape el rostro rápidamente apenas estuve de pie. - ¡S-Solo… e-estoy… c-c-cansada… - De repente sentí una respiración muy cerca de mi cuello, mi piel se erizo y un escalofrió hizo que arqueara mi espalda. – ¡Kyaa! – Me puse detrás de Giggles tiritando de miedo sin saber que pasaba, me tapaba el rostro con su blusa asustada. - ¡No existo! ¡No hay nadie a mi lado!

- ¿Eh? Solo soy yo… nadie malo… - Escuche una voz masculina, parecida a la de un niño, me destape mi rostro asomándome por el hombro de Giggles, se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos celestes demasiado brillantes, poseía un chaleco con orejas de conejo y unos pantalones cafés. Se veía sonriente casi igual que la peli rosada. – ¡Hola niña nueva! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿E-Eh? – Lo quede mirando unos segundos antes de esconderme de nuevo temerosa.

- ¡Mira lo que haces Cuddles! Asustas a la niña con tus extrañas orejas… - Oí otra voz pero esta vez detrás mío. Mire atrás asustada y vi un chico bajo de cabello celeste y ojos de ese mismo color, supuse que venía llegando de la escuela ya que se veía con una camisa, pantalones y una corbata azul, también usaba lentes y tenía un libro en su mano derecha. - ¡Hola! Soy Sniffles… el que te asusto es Cuddles… un gusto señorita – Me tomo suave la mano besándola, yo me sonroje tratando de apartarme. - ¿Usted cómo se llama?

- Y-Yo… - Desvié la mirada rápidamente. – F-Flaky…

- Jejeje… lindo nombre Flaky… - Me sonrió inocente, después miro a Cuddles. – Hey… ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Giggles… ¿Estas bien? – Ponía su mano frente a ella moviéndola de arriba abajo tratando de que reaccionara.

- No de nuevo… - Suspiro el chico peli celeste apartando a Cuddles. – Ven… vamos por helado para las chicas ¿Si?

- P-pero… ¿y Giggles? – Se veía como era empujado hacia otro lado mientras el miraba hacia atrás buscando la mirada de la peli rosa.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – Pensé yo, simplemente viendo que se alejaban me puse frente a Giggles para ver que le sucedía, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y su mirada perdida solo veía alejarse al chico rubio que a los pocos segundos ya no estaba a la vista.

- Lindo… - Susurro la chica aun sonrojada perdida en sus pensamientos amorosos. Al poco rato reacciono mirándome sin sacar su sonrojo. - ¿Flaky? – Se refregó la cara antes de volverme a mirar ya sin su sonrojo y su sonrisa de siempre. – Perdón… debí haberte presentado, disculpa mis modales… - Se sentó en una banca que había por allí, yo la acompañe sentándome a su lado.

Mientras esperábamos a los chicos por el supuesto helado que traerían, yo empecé a observar donde me encontraba, era una especie de parque o plaza ya que se veían distintos juegos de todo tipo, sean infantiles o rampas para skate o bicicletas, pero eso no fue lo que más me llamo la atención. Mas adentro, muy al fondo del lugar entre unos árboles bastante grandes divise una muralla gris como de piedra, me llamo la atención ya que era muy grande e inmensa, más de 10 metros, no, 15 o incluso podía llegar a los 20 metros de altura. Me extrañaba que en una villa tan millonaria y detallista como esta tuviera un muro tan grande y feo en la parte posterior. Quizás es para que los ladrones no entren, pero si fuera así, ¿No debería estar también en la parte delantera?

- ¡Flaky! – Tenía nuevamente esos ojos rosados encima de mí observándome muy de cerca sacándome de mis pensamientos demasiado brusco. - ¿Qué tanto piensas?

- E-Etto… nada… - Dije esquiva, no soy de decir mucho lo que pienso así que preferí el silencio.

- ¡Heeeeey! – Se escuchó un poco a lo lejos, era Cuddles quien venía con Sniffles con unos muy grandes helados en copa. – ¡Aquí el rico helado! – Sin cuándo más se acercaba más miraba a Giggles, yo la mire y ella nuevamente estaba sonrojada como tomate. Llego frente a ella sonriente y muy amablemente le paso la copa de helado en sus manos. – Ten… comparte con Flaky… es de frutilla y chocolate, tu favorito – Le sonrió levemente sonrojado, disimulando se sentó a su lado sin dejar de quitar su mirada de encima de ella, admirándola, contemplándola y sonriéndole.

- Flaky… - Mire a Sniffles quien me hablaba al oído, no pude evitar correrme un poco. - ¡No seas tan tímida! Solo… te digo… ellos dos… las cosas…

- Y-Ya… lo note… - Mire el helado pero mucho no se me apetecía, estaba un poco ansiosa de conocer el interior de mi casa. – Uhm… ¿Qué hora es?

- Deja ver… - Saco un celular del año último modelo, uno que apenas había salido hace dos días. Sin más vi como su fondo de pantalla era una chica, no pude distinguir mucho su rostro pero su cabellera era azul y tenía una flor en el cabello. – 3:47 de la tarde…

- ¿Qué? – Salto Giggles mirándonos a nosotros, Cuddles la tenía agarrada de una mano muy delicadamente. – Buuu… creí que Nutty vendría por sus dulces…

- ¿N-Nutty…? – Quede mirando extrañada sin comprender mucho, los chicos me miraron algo raro, como si ocultaran algo, me encogí de hombros incomoda ante la situación, creo que había metido la pata.

- Es un amigo mío… - Dijo Giggles pero sin referirse mucho al tema. Sin más miro a Cuddles, note que movía los labios pero no decía nada. Después me miraron a mí. – Flaky… ¿Cuánto tiempo más te puedes quedar afuera?

- P-Pues… h-hasta que… mis padres… me ll-llamen… - Vi que me miraban aún mas, me puse demasiado nerviosa y comencé a temblar levemente, no aguantaba tanto que me miraban, mejor dicho lo odiaba.

De la nada todos se pararon, me asuste tapándome el rostro demasiado temerosa pero sentí que me tomaban de la mano bruscamente llevándome a otro lugar sin avisarme ni advertirme donde, tengo miedo y a la vez curiosidad, y si realmente estos chicos… ¿Son malos y quieren dañarme?

_*****Flippy*****_

Me encontraba en el punto acordado, el lugar donde le había propuesto a los chicos para vender nuestro botín, el otro lado del gran muro pronto para mi dejaría de ser desconocido, aunque lo poco que me han contado, es que al otro lado es un paraíso comparado con esta porquería, pero… ¿Sera cierto?.

Empecé a impacientarme un poco, eran las 4:15 de la tarde y los chicos aun no llegaban, ni Nutty, ni los hermanos, yo solo en ese lugar, me empecé a pasear por los costados ya que era de bastantes metros de ancho. Camine y camine con el saco pero no los veía, ¿Qué les abra pasado? No lo sé, lo que si se es lo que les espera si me hacen esperar más tiempo.

- ¡FLIPPYYYYYYY! – Escuche a lo lejos, me di vuelta viendo de donde provenía, eran los hermanos que venían corriendo con sacos llenos de cosas aparte de verse mejor vestidos de lo que acostumbraba a verlos frecuentemente. - ¡CORREEEEEEEEEEE!

No entendía mucho, hasta que vi detrás de ellos como Lumpy corría tras de ellos con una especie de bate bastante enojado, yo me puse a correr junto con ellos a su misma velocidad aunque sin que el señor me alcanzara.

- ¡MALDITOS GEMELOOOOS! – Gritaba eufórico el señor con una ira y rabia incomparable, nunca vista de su parte, tratando de alcanzar con su bate a uno de los dos chicos. - ¡VENGAN ACA SACOS DE WEAAAAA!

- ¿¡DONDE APRENDIO ESAS PALABRAS!? ¿¡NO ERA IDIOTA!? – Gritaba Lifty corriendo desesperado.

- TU MISMO DIJISTE ¡ERA IDIOTA! – Le respondo Shifty aumentando la velocidad de su corrida aún más tratando de dejar atrás al señor.

Estuvimos corriendo como 20 minutos antes de que el señor Lumpy se rindiera y volviera a ser un idiota sin remedio, ambos hermanos solo se reían mientras trataban de recobrar el aliento, en cambio yo simplemente estaba molesto de haber perdido tanto tiempo. Poco después nos encontramos con Nutty en el camino, se encontraba muy deprimido debido a que ya no tenía dulces, no pude evitar reírme a causa de su expresión de tristeza.

- Okey… ahora vamos… perdimos mucho tiempo y debemos apurarnos, tampoco es conveniente quedarnos mucho tiempo, máximo una o dos horas – Planeaba Shifty advirtiéndonos antes de iniciar la travesía. - ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Si yo… - Dije asegurándome un poco de lo que pasaría. – Solo podemos toparnos con niños ¿Cierto?

- Solo niños… un adulto te reconocería y posteriormente… - Me hizo un gesto de cortarse el cuello, por lo que yo trague saliva, sin más trate de que mis nervios no fueran tan obvios. – Okey… manos a la obra… pero antes… - Nos pasó a cada uno unos trajes del señor Lumpy, los cuales no parecían tan descuidados como nuestras deterioradas ropas. – Tengan… pónganselas para pasar desapercibidos, sería raro que en un condominio de ricos hubieran chicos casi adultos con ropas rotas…

Rápidamente nos pusimos la vestimenta, para mi suerte me tocaron ropas estilo militar, hasta venían con las botas incluidas, lo único que me deje fue mi boina, no estaba tan descuidada y tenía un gran significado para mí, Shifty y Lifty iban vestidos casi igual, de camisa, pantalones y corbata, solo diferenciaban en que Shifty tenía sombrero de gánster. Nutty pudo tener un polerón con capucha y aparte unas zapatillas que le consiguieron por allí.

Todos listos, Shifty y Lifty se dirigieron por la muralla apegados, muy apegados, Nutty solo observaba y yo también, de repente frenaron brusco en un lado, pusieron su oreja y golpearon un poco, sonrieron en forma de complot, se dieron vuelta y justo al frente de ellos había un árbol un poco grande y grueso, con muchas ramas perfecto para escalar, ellos tomaron vuelo subiéndose por él, Nutty hizo lo mismo entonces yo los seguí, cuando la parte más gruesa del árbol se dividía ellos pararon de escalar, Shifty se puso allí muy ágilmente sin tocar el centro, e inclinándose removió una parte del árbol, una especie de madera falsa dejando al descubierto un gran túnel dentro del tronco, sintiéndose una brisa helada proveniente del otro lado.

- ¿Están listos chicos? – Dijo Shifty en un tono muy aventurero.

- ¡Ja! – Dije muy confiado – ¡Que comience la acción!

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno… hasta aquí lo dejo… si seguia escribiendo (cosa que si quera) iba a quedar muy largo xD ! weno… y no quiero que el prox cap quede tan pobre… - Se escuchan abucheos - ;_; ! Me esforcé mucho ;_; ! weno no importa… GRACIAS POR LEER !

_**Dedicado a personas muy queridas para mi que siempre me apoyan… en especial a mi abuelita…**_

_**Sigan leyendo este fic :D !**_

_**Bye bye**_


End file.
